


First Time's The Charm

by 4everbacon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, NO Swearing, NSFW, Pet Names, Smut, Voice Kink, glove kink if you squint, if you're into that, it starts out as soft, mentions of others - Freeform, some dirty talk, then kinda gets rough, virgin klance ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everbacon/pseuds/4everbacon
Summary: "Keith had manage to move things pretty quickly, landing them in this current situation and he was starting to feel his body warm up pretty fast. But Lance was setting the pace now and Keith was fading at how slow he was moving."orKeith and Lance have a few minutes to spare before another mission briefing and things get a lot more physical in their relationship.





	

Neither of them knew exactly how they got here, of course neither of them were complaining... Especially not Keith.

It might have been how cuddly Lance was acting that week, how every chance he got he was finding a way to touch Keith. On his arms as they passed each other in the hallway, under the table as they ate breakfast, on his shoulder when they were on missions. Sneaking chaste kisses in between briefings with the others, especially the consistent hand holding while on the first half of their long 5 day mission... or maybe it was because of Keiths natural ability to ‘act now, ask questions later’ that got them into their current situation.

Whatever the matter was, this was how Keith ended up, sitting in between Lance’s legs as his boyfriend’s hands roamed every inch of the lower half of his abdomen.  
Peppering light kisses to the side of Keith’s neck. Keith desperately leaned into those touches, soaking in every possible impact his skin made on his. 

 

Their relationship had only started a few weeks ago, in the midst of an unexpected galra attack on the castle ship. It was abrupt and left the paladins little to no time to suit up and get to their lions. 

Leaving them to fight only with their bayards or weapons on hand, and in the midst of the heat of the battle Lance had made an exceptionally timed move and pushed Keith up into the nearest wall in order to save his fellow paladin from a sentry blast that would have hit him square in the back, most likely sending him to the healing pod.  
Keith had lost himself in the heat of the moment and grabbed the back of Lance's neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss, teeth clanking and all, things had slowly progressed from there.

Keith had always been the one to act impulsively, going off his natural instincts instead of taking a step back to look at the bigger picture.  
Lance on the other had was the complete opposite and maybe that's why they worked so well when teaming up for missions, Keith was all bite and Lance was all talk.

Lance had requested on his behalf to take things slow in regards to their relationship and Keith was more than happy to follow through on those requests.  
They had never really dabbled in any intimate parts of their relationship, a couple of heavy make outs and one or two grinding sessions was as far as those ‘private’ parts of their relationship had gone. 

But to Keith’s dismay whenever he got Lance riled up like this, he made sure to take his time.  
To map out every part of Keith as if he was seeing him for the first time, staring at him long enough to count the small number of freckles that dotted his nose.  
Lance had found a way to slot himself into Keith's everyday life like a puzzle, he found ways to sooth the fire in Keiths soul and if he was lucky, he could play him like an instrument, pulling sounds from Keith's mouth he didn't think were there.

Keith had manage to move things pretty quickly, landing them in this current situation and he was starting to feel his body warm up pretty fast. But Lance was setting the pace now and Keith was fading at how slow he was moving.

So when Lance slipped his hands over his thighs to rub soothing circles with his thumbs, Keith was already long gone, soaking up the heat of his hands, sending instant pleasure down to his groin. 

Keith sucked in a small breath as his boyfriend trailed his hands up and down the expanse of his thick thighs, before stopping for a brief second at the sides of the clear tent forming in Keiths pants.  
He slowly and carefully slid the palm of his hand over the bulge that presented itself, Keith let out a sharp breath, head leaning to the side onto Lance’s shoulder to expose his neck as he palmed his erection. 

Lance slotted his lips onto Keith's neck, sucking bruises into the junction that presented itself.  
The pace was slow and Keith could feel the tension steadily filling up in his stomach.  
Lance kept this agonizingly slow tease going for a few more minutes before Keith all but snapped

 

“Are-are you going to take all day?” Keith stated with a burning flush creeping up on his face.  
Lance pulled himself off from Keith's skin to let out a low breathy laugh

 

“Impatient are we?”  
Lance grinned as he slowly slipped his fingers on to the hem of Keiths jeans, lighting thumbing the skin just above his waistline. He slowly popped the button to his jeans and slid the zipper down as Keith watched his boyfriends hands in anticipation.

Lance pulled open the front of his jeans and slowly slipped his thumbs into the band of Keiths boxers.  
Keith let out a small whimper, something he would denai if Lance ever brought it up as he angrily bucked up into Lance's touch.

 

“can you get on with it already, we don’t have the time for this”  
Keiths voice sounded gravelly and rough and Lance loved hearing the desperation that continued to fall out of his mouth. He hummed a response before slipping his hand into Keith's boxers to finally free his straining erection.  
The new sensation of someone else touching him, specifically Lances soft calloused hand on him was definitely something Keith had never experienced, and would lock away in his mind as something he would never forget.

Keith let out a low purr as he watched Lance's hand adapt to the new feeling. Slowly but surely Lance slowly started flicking his wrist up Keiths length. Keith tilted his head back onto Lance's shoulder as he let a small moan slip past his lips.  
“G-god Keith” Lance whispered into his ear.

Keith was hot, everything was hot. 

The light pants from his boyfriend in his ear the growing pleasure building up in him, the wonderful awareness of Lance's hand as he carefully twists his wrist around him.  
Keith slowly let his eyes close as he felt himself relax into the touches of the boy behind him, it was all such foreign territories and Keith wanted explore every inch of it.

The room was filling with Keith's painting and Lances small words of encouragement.  
It was all becoming too much and Lance could see the forming pre-cum start to dribble down the sides of his hand.  
So he rolled with the punches and slid his thumb from the base of Keiths cock up to the crown, sliding his thumb across the slit.  
“Laaaaaaaannce… ahhh~”  
Keith practically keened as his hand shot up to cover his mouth from the loud moans that started to pour out of his mouth, his chest expanding far quicker than before.

Lance could feel his own face heating up, a dark flush forming over his cheeks. Just thinking of the fact that he’s doing this to Keith, It’s because of him Keith is making all these beautiful sounds, because of Lance Keith is practically putty in his hands.  
Lance decides to take this new information and test out the waters again as he continues to slowly start flicking his wrist again.

“mmhhh”

Lance takes a moment to kiss his way up the exposed skin of Keiths neck to nibble at the small of his ear. Keith desperately pants a few times, muffled by the palm of his own hand.  
Lance's hand comes up and grips onto Keith's wrists to pry it away his hand from his mouth, Keith falls into the touch as Lance leans in closer to his ear and whispers in a low tone.

“Wanna hear you”

Lance takes the the opportunity to indulge himself by grazing his thumb back over the slit of Keiths cock, earning him a loud sob from the boy.  
“Ahhhhha”  
Keith’s legs instantly snap shut at the sensation as he doubles over on himself.

Lance, satisfied with his work, kisses the side of Keiths jaw, Keith can practically feel the smirk seeping into his skin.  
“S-so Rude” Keith manages to get out between his ragged breathing.  
Lance strokes him a little slower now, trailing his left hand up and under Keith's shirt dragging his nails up and down the expanse off Keiths abdomen. Occasionally circling his thumb around a pert nipple.  
“Sounds like, you enjoy rude’

Keith pants low and steady as he leans further back into Lance's chest encouragingly, basking in the feeling of fingers dancing over his chest and a fists slowly pumping him to his peak.

Keith bucks up a little into Lance's hand, as he slams his hips back he can definitely feel the other's erection pushing into his backside.

Two can play at this game.

Keith sees the opportunity and takes it for what it’s worth, he pushes his hips forward to chase more of his own pleasure.  
“Lance” he whimpers, but this time he slams his hips back a little more, pushing his butt hard into Lance's bulge. He’s rewarded with a deep groan from the boy behind him.

Before Keith can thrust his hips again, Lance continues to play his dirty game and slides his thumb just right while pinching one of Keiths nipples.  
Keith throws his head back over Lance's shoulder, arches his back and moans.  
“Hnnngggg… ahhhaaa”

Lance lets out a deep low groan, right into Keith's ear  
“Quiznack!”

That backfired.

Keith’s eyes snap open and he loses it at the sound of sweet noises that fall out next to his ear, he doesn’t have enough patience to follow this damned slow pace Lance has set.  
Keith’s gloved hand flies straight up to Laces head, fisting his fingers into the roots of his hair.  
Tugging his head to turn and face him, Keith cranes his neck to the side as far as he can manage and plants a sloppy wet kiss onto Lance's lips.

The angle is awkward but they make it work.

Lance follows right along with him, tongue darting out to trace the bottom of Keith's lip. Keith sucks his tongue into his mouth to further the kiss.  
Lance hums into Keith's mouth as their tongues dance in each others mouth, Keith tries to pull him closer, tries so desperately to deepen the kiss.

Keith takes this moment to grind his hips back into Lance's groin. Lance pulls away to moan into Keith's mouth. “Fffuu- Keith~”  
Keith's stomach flutters at how wrecked Lance's voice sound, but he continues on with his dirty grind on his pelvis.

 

Keith has managed to finally open up the challenging charisma in his boyfriend, to light that spark he has so desperately been trying to chase and Lance starts flicking his wrist faster. Pumping Keith into a daze of pleasure.

 

What started out as a slow and steady pace has now turned into a race to chase the quickening built up pleasure.

Feather light touches and slow strokes have turned into nails and fast pumping.

Chaste kisses turning into bruising, lip biting and an unspoken challenge of who can make who moan the loudest.

Keith’s hand still in a vice grip on Lance's head, no longer tasting each other but panting into the other's open mouth. Glazed eyes desperately trying to reach the end of their pleasure.

“m’so close” Keith manages to pant out into Lance’s mouth  
“Yeah?”

Keith nods

 

Lance closes in on him one last times, Thrusting his hips forward to meet Keith as he pushes back, tongue finding its way back into Keith's desperate mouth, going back to the slow jerks of his hand around Keith's leaking cock. Keith lets out a long blissed out cry as Lance's hips stutter behind him. He lets out a low groin while they kiss, breathing heavy into his boyfriend's mouth. He continues to keep up the thrusting of his hips.

“Lance! C’mon, I’m gonna...” Keith huff's, gripping Lances wrist to try and increase the slowing fist around his erection

“Then cum for me pretty boy” 

Keith spills over Lance's hand with stuttering hips and a drawn out moan, his head falling back onto Lance’s shoulder as he works him through his climax.

Keiths breath eventually evens out “Let me help you.” he states while adjusting himself back into a presentable form.

“I... uh… don’t need help”

‘C’mon, don’t be like that’

 

Keith’s brows furrow as he tries his best to turn around to face Lance, he manages to bend his knee to tuck it under his leg in order to sit sideways in between Lance. Clear vexation dripping off his tongue as he stares at Lance while he slowly slides his hand up his thigh.  
Keith can see the forming of a light blush painting itself across beautiful brown skin.

‘See… umm… it’s just’ Lances manages to get out in between embarrassed huffs of laughter, before pushing his forehead down onto Keith's shoulder. Keith’s stops his movements.

‘What?’

‘I may have already… Y’know…?” Lance coughs “Umm...Before you’

Keiths eyes widen at the realization

“Oh”

“Yup”

The room grew silent for a few moments. Keith lets a small smile tug at the sides of his lips, he shrugs his shoulder. Lance takes the hint and lifts his head up from it’s place, his face is flushed red to the tips of his ears and Keith takes a moment to stare at his boyfriend, basking in the way his hair is sticking out on one side of his head, his lips pink and swollen from kissing and of course the blissed out glaze across those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lance huffs, darting his eyes away from Keith's gaze.  
Keith smiles, leans in and kisses him on the corner of his mouth.

“We should go get cleaned up before Allura calls us for the second briefing for the next mission” 

Keith kisses him one last time, It’s slower this time, likes he’s taking the time to taste every inch of him.

“Yeah, okay”

Lance watches as Keith slides off the bed and saunters off to the bathroom attached to his room. Pulling his black shirt off on the way to the door.

 

“And you should really join me in the training deck sometime”

“Huh?” Lance questions as he pushes himself off of the edge of the bed, stripping himself of his shirt to wipe down his hands.

“We really need to work on your stamina, cargo pilot”  
Keith says with a huff of laughter pouring from his lips. Lance can practically hear his smile.

“Is that a challenge mullet?” Lance questions with a smirk on his face, discarding his shirt onto the floor, struggling with the button on his jeans as he trips his way into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes. I only ever seem to post my nsfw one shots!! i swear I write things other than smut  
> ahhh, so as my usual disclaimer goes... I'm not a writer, I don't do this often. But I saw a comic the other day of virgin!klance, where Lance was 'helping' Keith out and everything was new and messy and I jumped right on that ish!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your stay~~


End file.
